Tirai Yang Terbuka
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Bianca di Angelo. Terlahir sebagai blasteran dan memilih pilihan yang benar-benar idiot. Jika aku tahu dari pertama, aku akan jadi blasteran saja. Meski janjinya aku akan abadi. Tapi baiklah semuanya sudah terlanjur.


**Tirai Yang Terbuka**

**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Warning : yang selalu saya katakan DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, typo(s) meraja lela, aneh, atau yang lainnya selalu ada dalam setiap saya menyentuh keyboard. **

**Happy Reading**

Setitik putik yang muncul membuatku tahu bahwa aku dilahirkan menjadi seorang blasteran. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi seorang blasteran. Aku ingin menjadi anak perempuan biasa dengan arti semua yang kulakukan adalah normal. Tapi kelihatannya terlalu menarik dan menyenangkan jika kukatakan bahwa ini semua normal. Adikku –Nico di Angelo– terlalu bahagia karena dia adalah seorang blasteran. Dan akhirnya aku mengakhiri semuanya. Aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang pemburu. Dan menghibahkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada diriku untuk Yang Mulia Artemis. Meskipun aku terlihat egois meninggalkan adik kecilku pada seseorang yang baru kukenal, sekarang aku menyukai hidupku.

'Aku bersumpah mengabdikan diriku pada Dewi Artemis'. Dan begitulah aku bersumpah dihadapannya. Setelah aku memilih untuk keluar dari kehidupan manusia yang membuatku entah mengapa menjadi pusing. Aku keluar dari sebuah kata yang namanya tumbuh. Aku akan menjadi remaja seutuhnya. Aku tak boleh menyukai ank laki-laki? Yang benar saja aku tak mendengar itu dari Yang Mulia Artemis sendiri. Kupikir itu hanyalah gurauan Zoe. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Zoe tak pernah bergurau. Itu membuatku tercekat karena inilah masa yang ditunggu kebanyakan orang, dan mereka akan mengenang siapa yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Bianca di Angelo. Terlahir sebagai blasteran dan memilih pilihan yang benar-benar idiot. Jika aku tahu dari pertama, aku akan jadi blasteran saja. Meski janjinya aku akan abadi. Tapi baiklah semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Seperti biasa. Aku suka dengan topi yang kupakai ini. Dengan rambut terurai kedepan hampir menutupi semua wajahku. Karena aku bahkan malu menampakkan wajahku pada semua orang bahkan pada Nico sendiri. Di kedua sisi yang membuat diriku tahu betapa manisnya seseorang yang berada dekat dengan Nico. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari sela-sela sudut rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Itupun karena diriku menganggapnya menarik.

Menarik?

Iya menarik. Nico merasa sangat dekat dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dan aku menyadarinya. Nico telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Di perkemahan blasteran dia seperti memiliki keluarga baru. Dan aku akan menunjukkan padanya juga bahwa para pemburu akan lebih bahagia dari mereka. Kali ini memang kami –para pemburu– diperintahkan oleh Dewi Artemis untuk menetap kurang lebih dua minggu di perkemahan blasteran. Dan percayalah para pemburu sangat digilai oleh anak blasteran laki-laki disini. Bahkan satir pun akan selalu tersenyum dihadapan kami. Yang Mulia Artemis mengadakan sebuah upacara yang tak boleh dihadiri para pemburunya. Entah mengapa Zoe juga tak mengatakan apapun tentang itu padaku. Beberapa hari saja mungkin akan membuatku gila disini. Tapi ini akan menjadi sesuatu pengalaman yang terakhir kulalui bersama Nico.

Kabin Artemis memang kosong. Hanya ada kami para pemburu. Semangat dan kebahagiaan aku rasakan diatara para pemburu. Jika Nico punya, kenapa tidak denganku? Degupan yang kami lakukan bersama. Tertawa atau bahkan berlatih panah dan pedang membuatku merasa kegairahan untuk tersenyum kembali adalah ada. Setidaknya setiap hari aku bertatapan sesekali dengan seorang yang manis itu. Hidupku berubah memutar balik seratus delapan puluh derajat penuh. Dan meskipun aku menjadi seorang pemburu, aku akan tetap menjadi Bianca yang lebih bersahabat. Tapi Zoe selalu melontarkan tatapan bengisnya saat aku mencoba dekat dengan salah satu blasteran. Entah itu Thalia, Annabeth, atau Clarisse. Tapi jelas Zoe tak pernah menyukaiku saat aku mencoba dekat dengan Clarisse. Karena sepenuhnya Zoe benci dengan anak Ares itu.

Aku duduk diantara para pemburu dimeja makan tepat dihadapan Phoebe yang sedang mencomoti beberapa kripik kentang dihadapannya. Dan aku hanya makan sup daging domba. Dan Grover melihatku dengan tatapan takut. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Grover saat aku membuka mulutku untuk melahap sup itu. Kali waktu aku mengharapkan seseorang yang manis itu datang disampingku. Setidaknya saat Yang Mulai Artemis atau bahkan Zoe tak tahu mengetahui ini. tapi percayalah aku tetap memegang janjiku. Dan tak akan terlalu dekat dengan Percy atau malah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku suka padanya.

Ditengah tawa yang menggema dari para pemburu atau dari beberapa anak dikabin sebelah, aku merasa kasihan pada Thalia dan Percy. Mereka berdua hanya duduk sendiri dikursi kabin masing-masing di pertemuan besar saat makan. Kularang diriku untuk memata-matainya karena Zoe memata-mataiku sekarang.

"Adikmu mencarimu ngomong-ngomong, dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata salah satu pemburu yang entah kenapa aku lupa siapa nama gadis ini.

"Sekarang dia dimana?," tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja di kursi kabin Hermes," katanya sambil menunjuk keberadaan Nico. "Sebaiknya kau kesana, setelah makan malam ini tentunya."

"Terimakasih informasinya" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku melahap supku dengan rasa penasaran dan mengartikan bahwa 'aku ingin lagi'. Ya. Setidaknya tatapan teman-teman sesama pemburu mengartikan seperti itu. Hanya saja sup ini membuatku sedikit tercekat dibagian tenggorokanku karena anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendiri itu melihatku dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Beberapa kali aku memikirkan hal yang dangkal sebenarnya. Aku ingin sekali berburu. Kehutan, memanah, dan lain-lain, meninggalkan sisi yang dianggp zoe negatif untuk pemburu. Menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Nico sebenarnya bisa langsung menemuiku. Mengatakan apa maunya. Dan ini semua akan selesai. Tapi tak hanya aku yang sadar betapa malang anak yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang fiksi itu, aku menceritakannya pada Zoe. Dan sekarang sesuatu yang kuanggap fiksi itu dia memilikinya. Dia ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari orang-orang fiksi itu. Atau bahkan menganggap hal yang ia sukai itu lebih berarti banyak dan lebih penting dari pada satu-satunya keluarga yagn ia miliki selama kurang lebih setelah ia lahir. Yaitu aku. Dan aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa setelah ia dinyatakan dan mengetahui tentang dirinya adalah seorang blasteran Nico menganggapku tak lagi penting.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku yang nyaman. Dan pergi untuk menemui Nico. Aku berjalan menyusuri bagian-bagian jalan yang menuju kekabin Hermes. Jika saja aku bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk memanggilnya aku sudah akan melakukannya. Tapi karena itu hanyalah jika, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Setapak demi setapak aku engar tapak kakiku. Dan aku menepuk bahu Nico dari belakang.

"Hai kak' aku mencarimu tahu!" ketusnya tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya aku kemana bocah, aku tetap dikabin Artemis." Akuku "benar saja kau tak menemukanku kau mencariku dilorong meja. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu, siapa yang butuh, dialah yang datang, temui aku dan langsung bicara, bukannya aku yang menemuimu."

"Bianca diam!" Nico berteriak

"Memangnya kenapa, dan kenapa juga kau berteriak dihadapanku!" aku membalas berteriak.

"Kau yang meneriakiku pertama!" dia sekarang berteriak juga padaku.

Aku baru sadar. Aku bicara seperti deru lokomotif, dan mengatakannya dalam satu kali tarikkan napas. Aku benar-benar membuat diriku malu didepan anak-anak Hermes. Mereka memandangiku seolah mengatakan 'Apa sih yang dilakukan gadis bodoh ini'. tapi percayalah ini melebihi batasku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar berteriak pada Nico.

Aku menarik tangannya. Lalu keluar dari sekerumpulan anak Hermes. Menarik Nico menjauh dari mereka dan kali ini aku benar-benar emosi padanya. Entah mengapa amarahku membara dan membakar wajahku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku merah padam. Tapi aku meyakinkan Nico, atau bahkan semua orang untuk tidak melihat wajahku.

"Sekarang apa?" Aku menatapnya dari jumbai-jumbai rambut yang menutupi wajahku dan sekarang aku berharap mejadikan diriku dalam es.

"Aku ingin kau tak pergi dari sini" Kata Nico sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Aku memang disini. Bersamamu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudku..bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin kau tetap jadi kakakku, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan kakak perempuanku diluar sana" Katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya bak seorang petinggi negara. "Kau perempuan Bianca, aku yang akan menjagamu. Ini saatnya aku membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku"

Aku bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Nico tentang ini semua. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tetap ada disini. Aku bisa merasakan napas Nico yang sedang diratapinya sendiri. Aku menggigit lidahku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang mengelak dari ajakan Nico. Tapi aku gagal.

"Tidak bisa Nico. Percayalah aku yang akan selalu menjagamu. Tenangkan dirimu, aku masih beberapa hari lagi disini. Dan itu akan cukup untuk semua yang kau inginkan dariku. Semuanya"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus"

"Tidak"

"Kau percaya padaku?" aku memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aku hanya nggak ingin." Dia mulai mengaliri pipinya dengan air mata.

Jika kau tahu Nico, aku juga menyesali semua yang menjadi pilihanku. Aku juga nggak ingin Nico..

"Percaya deh padaku" aku meyakinkannya.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun tentang kesetujuannya atau tidak. Aku percaya jika dia sangat marah padaku. benar-benar marah. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya saat pagi datang. Dan bertemu denganku. Ketika saat itu juga seseorang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku membuka topiku, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Aku tak tahu itu siapa. Karena terlalu gelap untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Dan akhirnya aku tahu. Percy.

Tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Hanya sekedar deheman kecil yang memaksudkan diriku untuk berkata 'aku tidak akan menggigitmu, keluarlah' perlahan Percy menampakkan dirinya dan berdiri didepanku. Cukup jauh kurasa, meskipun itu hanya berkisar lima meter dari depanku. Jauh ketika aku tahu Percy didepanku, aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, sambil berharap aku bisa melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari sini. Dan semuanya menghambatku.

"Maaf menguping," Katanya datar sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Oh.. Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Aku menjawabnya.

"Yah... aku nggak bermaksud kok" Percy mulai mendekat "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, dan menemukan kalian berdua disini, aku hanya ingin memberikan kembali pada Nico ini" lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Itu adalah patung Mythomagic-nya. Salah satu dari sekian yang ia miliki."Aku tak sengaja mengambilnya saat Nico menjelaskan beberapa yang ia tahu tentang yah... Olympus"

Aku mengambilnya. Dan memandangi pantung replika kecil itu."Oke.. aku akan memberikan ini padanya"

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Mh... boleh juga" aku meng-iyakannya.

Saat kami berdua berjalan beriringan, Percy menceritakan padaku tentang saat dulu ketika ia juga belum mempercayai adanya bangsa Olympia. Percy menceritakan bagaimana bodohnya dia. Terkena disleksia dan GPPH (Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktivitas). Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimana aku dan Nico juga terkena disleksia. Aku kadang tak bisa membedakan tentang huruf-huruf. Mereka kadang berlari terbirit-birit ketika aku mencoba membacanya. Terasa selalu berputar dan berputar. Kata Percy memang kebanyakan anak Demigod adalah disleksia. Dan aku tak heran.

Jalur yang kami lalui ini sebenarnya sedikit nyeleneh. Dan aku juga tak tahu persis tentang perkemahan blasteran sebenarnya. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kami sudah ada dijembatan danau kano. Tak terasa aku hanya berdehem, mengangguk, tertawa kecil, mengingat kata-kata Percy yang kadang itu lucu masuk dalam benakku. Aku berdiri memandangi danau kano disebelah kanan. Tentu saja Percy mengikutiku.

"Aku tak ingin sebenarnya terus berada dalam masalah" Kataku.

"Ya.. semuanya juga kepingin seperti itu, tapi kita blasteran,"

"Kita?"

"Oh.. maksudku dulunya kau, monster selalu menginginkannya bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu terlihat tak masuk akal"

"Kau benar" lalu kami diam sejenak."ngomong-ngomong tentang adikmu, kau hanya harus membuatnya percaya padamu, yakinkanlah dia akan apa yang kau lakukan padanya adalah hal baik"

Aku menunduk lagi "Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya, dan dia tetap saja seperti itu"

"Aku mengerti, cobalah terus, lagi pula dia sudah beranjak remaja, dia akan tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, dan ini untukmu juga..." Percy mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Seraya aku menengok ketangannya yang terbuka, menyodorkan padaku sesuatu aku bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"Yah.. buat dirimu keliahatan berbeda,"

"Terimakasih, tapi Zoe benar-benar tidak menyukaiku juga dia tahu siapa pemberinya, aku tahu kau temanku Percy, tapi..."

"Percaya deh, ini membuatmu terlihat lebih baik, dan jangan pernah menutupi rambutmu lagi"

Aku tahu betul itu adalah jepit rambut. Aku menerimanya dan sambil lalu memasangkan jepit itu kearah samping dekat telingku. Aku memang akan terliat berbeda. "Terimakasih, Percy."

"Jangan pernah tutup tiraimu lagi"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Pergilah ke-kabinmu, teman-teman pemburumu menunggu."

Aku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Dan berjalan sambil lari berjingkat kecil. Aku meninggalkannya. Dan saat itu juga aku berpikir. Aku tak akan melanggar sumpahku. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Tapi aku akan menjaga benda berharga terakhir yang ia berikan padaku.

Kadang aku juga merasakan betapa tololnya aku meninggalkan kesempatanku untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku suka. Tapi itu juga benar-benar tolol. Jadi apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa diam selagi aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku esok hari. Sementara replika dewa kecil milik Nico kugenggam dengan erat, hatiku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat menyulut hatiku. Dan ia mengatakan 'Bodohmu sangat berarti'. Itu membuatku tahu mengapa waktu kejadian kecil yang membuat suasana kehidupanku jadi redup. Setidaknya aku abadi. Jadi aku akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Benda berharga terakhir ini akan kusimpan. Jadi Jepit ini akan kusimpan. Jepit.

**Selesai.**

**A/N : **Ideyang tiba-tiba mampir setelah baca buku The Titan's Curse, yang entah keberapa kalinya. Lumayanlah setidaknya jadi cerita, karena nulisnya nunggu Mood-nya aktif. Dan langsung jadi. Minta kritik dan saran dari kalian. Saya harap ini nggak terlalu buruk (haalah) jadi minta Review-nya ya kawan-kawan... tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara me-Review..


End file.
